


Frozen Flowers

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [22]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Killer Frost being Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Other people got fresh flowers from their partners. Caitlin found hers frozen on glass.





	Frozen Flowers

Flash || KillerSnow|| Flash || Frozen Flowers || Flash || KillerSnow|| Flash

Title: Frozen Flowers – Writer's Month

Fandom: DC Comics

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. The _Green Arrow_ comics are copyright by DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/f, fluff

Main Pairing: KillerSnow

DC Comics Characters: Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: flowers_

Other people got fresh flowers from their partners. Caitlin found hers frozen on glass.

**Frozen Flowers**

_Writer's Month_

Caitlin remembered walking past people's desks and seeing flowers on them so often in the past, thinking that it was a sweet gesture of love but also rather... futile. Cutting something living up to let it die slowly on a desk. Yes, that was a morbid way of looking at it, but oh well.

She smiled softly as she saw the flowers _her_ lover had left her at her work-place. Along the frame of her glass-board were frost patterns. Beautiful ice flowers lining the frame.

With careful fingers did she reach out to trace them. They were cold to the touch and melted beneath her finger-tips, allowing her to trace a pattern of her own into the frost.

/break\

When Killer Frost returned to the lab after a mission out with the team, she sighed exhausted and headed for the glass-board. Puckering her lips, she breathed the finest, most elegant sheet of frost onto the glass-board along the frame. She liked leaving those ice flowers for Caity to find. A smile quirked her lips as the frost spread and revealed a message left by Caity.

_Love you, Frosty_

"Sentimental little scientist", whispered Killer Frost and shook her head.

"What? Does that mean you don't love me back?", teased Caitlin.

Frost rolled her eyes with the smallest smile on her own lips as she turned around to face her lover. Finding a way to splice Caitlin and Killer Frost was by far the most useful thing Cisco Ramon has ever done in his life; at least when one were to ask Frost. Caitlin stepped up to Frost and leaned in to kiss her softly, her hand reaching out to rest against Frost's collarbone, where she wore a beautiful delicate silver necklace – a cape primrose flower, called Caitlin. Caitlin wore a necklace with a frost flower. With her fingers entangled in Frost's necklace did Caitlin slowly back off. They had given her a civil identity; Lin Frost. Since Frost always called her Caity, Caitlin had suggested that Frost could have the second half of their name.

It had been odd falling in love with a person inside her head. When she had confided about it to Cisco, he had worked relentlessly to separate the two so different personalities into two different bodies. Finally, Caity got to kiss the woman she loved, hold her hand, go on dates with her.

"Of course I love you, Snowflake", whispered Frost lowly, running her fingers through Caity's hair.

Caitlin smiled and leaned against Frost, closing her eyes and enjoying the embrace.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I have stopped watching Flash, but that one anon who commented on my last KillerSnow fic recommended me to watch episode 11 of the last season - and I did and it was very good and it made me want to write KillerSnow again. So, sxcait this one goes out to you!


End file.
